Bonds Beyond Worlds
by Elizatoria
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are in for the biggest surprise in their lives. Usually able to shot or stab an enemy, they will have to learn how to duel with a popular trading card game. Plus, this is dedicated to the Old School Society.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Help us!" A female voice said while two men were sleeping in a bunker they called home. They started to stir, but did not wake up.

"Help us!" It said again, echoing throughout the bunker. This time they woke up and looked around their bedroom, finding nothing. They started to get out of bed in order to look for the source of the voice, but two different men appeared in front of each of them.

"Dean, our worlds are in danger," one of the men said, only wearing a cloth to cover his manhood. Dean looked him over; feeling that he knew him from somewhere, but could not put his finger on how.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, fishing for information while he thinks about how he knew this guy.

"I am Gearfried the Swordmaster. I am your Ka." The man replied, knowing Dean wanted answers.

"My what?" Dean replied, confused about what Gearfried meant by that and hoping it doesn't mean something weirder than normal.

"Your Ka. Roughly translated, your heart. I am the Duel Monster that represents your heart. In a sense, we are one and the same." Gearfried explained.

"Translated from what language?" Dean asked.

"Egyptian." Gearfried replied while Dean went wide eye.

"Do you work for Osiris?" Dean asked.

"No. That is unrelated." Gearfried replied. "Shall we go to the research room? Your brother and his Ka should be waiting there for us, so everything can be explained."

"Fine." Dean said, cautiously walking with Gearfried to meet with Sam and some mystery person.

"Dean, do you know what is going on?" Sam asked when his brother entered the room.

"I know no more than you do." Dean replied. "So, who is that guy with you?" He asked while motioning towards a man in armor.

"Buster Blader, the Destruction Swordmaster." Sam replied.

"So, what the heck is going on?" Dean asked, looking irritated.

A woman with white hair, wearing blue and white magician robes, appeared in front of them.

"An evil presence has appeared and has pulled the shadow games into your world. You are the only ones who can stop it." She said with a serious look on her face.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, looking her over.

"I am known as the Silent Magician." She replied.

"Why are you called Silent? You are not mute." Dean said with a raised brow.

"I don't talk much, and I usually don't need incantations to cast spells." She replied.

"This is just plain too weird, even for us." Sam said, not knowing what to make of this.

"Oh, crap, I think I know what this is." Dean said, remembering how he knows Gearfried, other than that he is his Ka. "Are you telling me that Yu-gi-oh! is real?"

"Yu-gi-oh!?" Sam asked with a raised brow.

"It is a manga, anime, and TCG franchise." Dean replied causally.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"You know when you think I am watching anime porn? Well, I am actually watching Yu-gi-oh! and/or playing the TCG online." Dean confesses. "I especially enjoy the old school format. You know? Before Synchros. I even chat on the Old School Society server on Discord."

Sam looks at his brother with wide eyes and thought of a joke but decided not to say anything. Then, something just dawned on him. "Are you mcpartlycloudy?"

"Wait, what? How would you know that?" Dean asked with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you are darkwarrior77."

"Why would you think I'm darkwarrior77?" Sam asked, not revealing that Dean was right yet.

"Don't mess with me, bro! I know you!" Dean replied.

"Okay, I confess. Just didn't thought you would be a closet nerd." Sam said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled. "We have a bigger problem on our hands. We don't know can we trust them. This could be the doing of a Trickster or something." Dean said when Gabriel appeared.

"No, this isn't the doing of a Trickster." Gabriel said when Sam and Dean looked at him, shocked.

"How are you alive?" Sam asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time." Gabriel replied with a smirk. "All you need to know is what Silent Magician has to say."

"What is your real name, Silent Magician?" Dean asked, knowing the names of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl already. He liked to know the names of the people he was working with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"My name is Julia Cardozo." Silent Magician said while Silent Swordsman showed up. "This is my husband, Konrad Cardozo." She said as she gestured to him. "Silent Paladin is our daughter, Ellen."

"You are married? I thought you were siblings." Dean said with eyes wide open.

"We are both Silent because we are from the same village. We are actually the last of our kind. A great evil invaded our peaceful land and destroyed everything. We were the only survivors, and we traveled to faraway lands to learn magic and how to fight back. We were able to seal that evil away, but that miserable being escaped. It has come here, and both our worlds are in danger." She said with sadness and anger in her usually calm voice.

"I have bad news. It is confirmed that the evil being is planning on conquering this world and ruling it in darkness and despair." Silent Swordsman said with a troubled look on his face.

"Like our world isn't dark already." Dean said in an irritated tone.

"How well do you know how to play Duel Monsters?" Silent Magician asked our favorite brothers.

"Pretty Well. I have a Kickass Warrior Deck." Dean said with a smirk.

"When did you get so good?" Sam asked, looking at his brother like, "Who are you, and what did you do with my brother?"

"Dude, I played you multiple times. We always have some awesome duels. You know we are evenly matched." Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

"Isn't it wild that we were playing each other all this time without even knowing it." Sam said with amazement.

"Speak for yourself. I thought darkwarrior77 was a bit Sammy." Dean said with a smirk. "I knew that was you using that new Buster Blader…"

"Old School Jerk," Sam replied, getting irritated.

"Silence!" Silent Swordsman said. "Both of your decks are fine. You build your decks well. Now stop arguing. You need to save it for the enemy."

"You're right." The Winchester Brothers said in unison.

"Now, let's get to work." Silent Magician said, and then, they started to look through the library in the bunker and the internet for anything that might could help them.


End file.
